LoveStache
by DashingRhodes
Summary: Kaitlyn and Cody keep bumping into each other. Kaitlyn knows nothing about Cody while Cody Knows Everything about her. Will the Hybrid Diva start to fall for Cody or just walk away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Third Person Pov.

Kaitlyn was walking down the halls after a long match with Tamina. She didnt know why Tamina was still trying to get at her Championship after she beat her TWICE for it, It annoyed her to the limit. She turned the to bump into once again Cody Rhodes. She scooted right while he scooted to the left. She sighed and put her hands on her hips while balancing her championship on her shoulder."We really need to stop meeting like this." Kaitlyn said while laughing and instantly snorking, She immediatly covered her mouth and looked down."Yeah, Great match out there."Cody said with a wide smile."Oh you watched?"Kaitlyn said joyful."Ummm... Yeah i like watching your matches. Your really umm.. Impressive." Cody said blushing a little.

Kaitlyn was confused. Did she just see Cody Blush?"Ummm... Thanks thats very nice of you Cody. But i have to go so ill see you later."Kaitlyn smiled and walk to the divas lockeroom. Cody was still standing trying to go through what just happened.

What Kaitlyn Didnt know was that Cody knew everything about Kaitlyn. He was 100 percent in love with Kaitlyn. Her face, her eyes, her beautiful hair, and her Lips that he wished he could kiss with passion.

He indeed did watch Kaitlyns Matches. How she would always be smiling when she walked down the ramp ready to fight and at the end she would the spear perfectly which end with me yelling around the lockeroom with confused superstars looking at me like i was crazy.

Kaitlyn was done getting dressed and was walking to the parking lot. She got to her car but stopped because she felt like she was being watch. She turned her head looking around. Empty. She turned back around getting into her car and driving off.

Cody came out of the lockeroom walking to his car. Once he reached his car he got in and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kaitlyns Pov.

I walked into my hotel room and went straight for the showers after a long match against Tamina.

Tamina has been bugging her about winning the title and her weight. Calling her fat and out of shape to be a wrestler. I kinda agree with her because when i look in the mirror I see something im not sasitfied with and I start to break down. All the my child hood i was bullied for my weight and not being skinny like the others, So once i turned 18 I started to get in shape and show all of them that i was tough. Then I found WWE it was my life and i wanted to be apart of it, And now im the Divas Champion. And im very proud of myself.

I hopped out of the shower and changed into some pajamas. I finished and decieded to go for a meal. I grabbed my wallet, Keys, and phone and headed out.

Codys Pov.

I walked in the elevator and pressed one to the lobby. The doors closed and started to go down. The elevator stopped at five and opened. I looked up and saw Kaitlyn. "Hey Cody!" She smiled and waved." Hey Kaitlyn."I waved back."Going out too?" I nodded. "Yeah going to go get a meal." I smiled a little nervous."Oh, Me too!" She smiled and my heart melted."Would you like to eat with me."I said quickly regretting it."Ummm... Sure! Where do you want to go."I smiled excited. "Your choice."She nodded. The doors opened and we walked out to the parking lot."Mines or Yours?"She asked. "What?" She looked at me confused."My car or yours." Oh! Mine." She looked at me weirdly and nodded.

We arrived at Jack in the Box (Thats where Kaitlyn wanted to go) and entered. We got our food and sat down. It was quiet for a while then she broke the silence."Can i ask you something?" She asked me a little nervous."Umm.. Yeah. Shot."I nodded and looked at her. I could tell she was nervous when she started to play with her fingers."Ummm... Do you think ummm... Im... Fat?"She looked down embarressed. I looked at her like she was crazy. "No. Why the hell would you think that Kaitlyn. You are the most beautiful girl the world. Dont ever call yourself Fat or ugly, cause your not." She blushed tomato red and looked up. "Thanks Cody." She reached over and kissed me on the cheek. Now i was the one blushing tomato red . I quickly looked away out the window. "Dont hide. Its cute." Shse turned my head and smiled."And i love your mustache."She giggled and sat back down."Thanks."I smiled and we left back to the hotel.

Kaitlyns Pov.

We walked to my room door and stopped in front of it. There was silence for a little while but he broke it.

"Umm... So ill see you tomorrow?" I nodded and hugged him. He hugged back instantly."Thanks for paying. But you didnt have to." I said laughing."I was gonna pay for either way." I chuckled. I was laughing so hard that I snorked. I covered my mouth and looked down. He pulled my hand away and picked my head up. "I think its adorable when you snork." I blushed and giggled. "Thanks Cody." He smiled and opened my door."Goodnight Kaitlyn." I walked inside. "Goodnight." I smiled and slowly closed my door. I locked it and went to my bed and laid down.

I think im starting to Like the Dashing Cody Rhodes. I shook my head and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaitlyns Pov..

I woke up to knocking on my door. I looked at my clock, 1am. I sighed and slowly got up and dragged myself to the door. I opened it and saw Cody looking nervous looking down."Cody? What are you doing here?" He sratched the back of his head nervously."Umm.. I locked myself out of my room and I have no where else to go."I chuckled and stepped aside so he could walk in."Come on in CodeMan."He chuckled."Thanks Kaitlyn."I nodded and got some blankets for him to sleep with."So how long have you been standing outside?"He looked at the ground."About an hour."I looked at him shocked."Wait! So youve been standing outside my room for an hour?"He nodded."Yeah I don't want to talk about it right now."I laughed and nodded."Alright. Do you want something to eat or drink?"He nodded."Yeah. If you don't mind."I shook my head."Not at all Cody."

I walked into the kitchen and fixed up a meal. While i was making it i could feel Cody staring at me. I looked at him and he was staring deeply at me. I slowly walked over to him."Cody?"No answer. I got to him and waved my hand in his face."What! What!"I laughed at him."You okay? You were staring pretty hard there Cody."He looked down embarressed."Sorry Kaitlyn. Your just so beautiful."I blushed and he was smiling."Whatever you're just saying that."I said walking back into the kitchen."What? No im not. Your very beautiful."He said stopping me from walking. He stared at me deeply. He looked down nervously and sratched the back of his head."I really think your beautiful kaitlyn an- and I want to take you out sometime."I blushed and looked down."Umm... Sure Cody."I smiled and he smiled back."We'll go tomorrow."I nodded and walked away to the kitchen.

I made noodles and walked over to Cody."Here you go."He smiled."Thanks Kaitlyn."I nodded and we ate in silence. I was weird constant glances to each other. Me and him finished at the same time and I took the dishes in the sink."Umm... Im going to bed. Goodnight Cody."He nodded and smiled."Goodnight Kaitlyn."I smiled and went to my room and slowly fell asleep.

Codys Pov.

I sighed staring at the ceiling. I finally get to take the girl of my dreams out, On a date. I smiled widely and thought about it but suddenly got nervous. What if I do something stupid and she walks off? I shook my head and turned over. I slowly fell asleep thinking of exactly that.

I Waking up to ruckus in the kitchen. Slowly opening my eyes and seeing that i wasn't in my room. I jolted up looking around then it suddenly hit me. Everything that happened last night. To being locked out of my room to Kaitlyn to the date. Wait! I Cody Rhodes Have a date with Kaitlyn? I shook my head."Well goodmorning sleepy head." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see the one and only Kaitlyn."Oh goodmorning Kaitlyn."She smiled."I made breakfest."She pointed to the table and walked over. I was shocked to see all that food. Bacon, pancakes, eggs Everything!"Wow, Kaitlyn it looks great!" She smirked."Im a great cook. They should pay me for being this awesome." I laughed."Sureee!"She laughed."Come lets eat!"I laughed and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaitlyns Pov.

Cody left about 20 minutes ago telling he will be back at 8 for our date. Once he left I started to jump around my room. Me, Kaitlyn has a date with the VERY Dashing Cody Rhodes. I couldnt believe it, it was just a dream come true. I quickly ran to my room and got my phone to call her best friend since NXT, AJ Lee.

"Hello?"AJ said quietly.

"AJ? Whats wrong?"I said very worried for the small diva.

"Daniel. Can you come pick me up?"I sighed. Of course. The goatface himself would cause my bestfriend to act this way. She has been with the douchebag ever since she was moved to Raw.

"Yeah. Just make sure the door is open. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."Before I could answer she hung up. I sighed and went to aid my ChickBuster.

I got dressed in sweats and quickly got to AJ's room. I silently got opened the door. I walked in and saw AJ in the corner craddled mumbling to herself.

"AJ!"I softly whispered to get AJ's attention. I walked to her quietly as I heard the shower running knowing it was Daniel. AJ looked up and shushed me to stay quiet. I shook my head and signaled her to come to me. She shook her head back telling me she was scared.

"AJ come on.!" I yelled noticing the shower already stopped and AJ's eyes went wide. Pointing behind me. I slowly turned to see the goatface, Daniel Bryan. I slowly backed away seeing the expression on his face wasn't fun and games.

"AJ is my property! Not yours!"He said as he grabed my by the throat choking me. I gagged and yelled for my fellow friends help. She cryed not making a move. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, what a great friend i thought. Daniel threw me into a wall. My head hit the wall pretty hard because when i touched it my hand was bloody.

"Please stop."I pleaded. He smirked and came up to my and kicked me in the stomach hard.

"Your gonna learn that trying to steal property isn't good."He chuckled and kicked a good 5 times.

I yelled for help but no one came. I looked at AJ with her face covered and her crying. I started to cry and hoped that someone would answer.

Codys Pov.

I walked down the halls ready to go to the gym for my daily workout. I was about to get into the elevator but stopped when I heard crys for help. The voice sounded very familar. I stayed in my spot to listen again.

"Help! Please!"my eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Kaitlyn. I ran quickly following the voice. I stopped when the voice was right in front of me. Daniel's room. I kicked the door opened to see Daniel kicking a body. I looked closely and saw that the body was Kaitlyn and she was past out. Anger and emotion got to me and I quickly ran pushing Daniel to the floor beating the crap out of him. He got free and ran out the door.

I crawled to Kaitlyn and got out my phone and called the ambulance. I took a deep breath and heard wimpers from behind me. I turned around and saw AJ. I got angry and stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I was scared."she said crying.I sighed and went up to her and helped her up.

"Stay at the lobby and wait for the ambulance."She nodded and added another sorry before walking out.

I sighed and went and sat by Kaitlyn. She looked in so much pain. Her head bloody and her stomach was bladly bruised. I teared up at the sight. I might not never get that date with the love of my life.

**Hope yall are enjoying it. Please Review and Follow. (:**


End file.
